Destiny of the way love and heart 3
by Jasmine Alland
Summary: kelanjutan dari kisah berikutnya yang nggak kalah seru... karena disini masalah mulai muncul...


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Jasmine Alland

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Chapter 3:

Destiny of The Way for Love and Heart

(Sakura and Sasuke Story)

Seminggu kemudian…

Cuaca di kedua klan berubah.

Musim semi berganti dengan musim dingin.

"Aku tidak setuju," kata Sakura menolak.

"Aku masih belum siap akan pernikahan ini,"

Hana dan Riku menghembuskan napas pelan.

Mencoba mengerti sang putri.

"Sakura…Keputusan ini sudah disetujui kedua belah pihak," kata Hana lembut.

"Keputusan ini untuk menyambung ikatan persaudaraan antar kedua klan," kata Hana menjelaskan.

"Tapi…Keputusan ini harus yang menjalankannya bukan?" protes Sakura.

"Ini sudah kodratmu sebagai penerus keluarga bangsawan," kata Riku sambil menahan geram.

"Sebaiknya kamu menerima dan menjalankannya dengan hati yang sudah mengertilah!" kata Riku menegaskan.

Kata-kata Riku membuat mulut Sakura yang akan kembali protes terdiam.

Ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Namun ia merasa semua ini tidak adil.

"Kamu harus memikirkannya baik-baik, dan ayah hanya bisa berharap padamu," kata Hana sebelum meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

_Kenapa semua orang tua tidak bisa mengerti apa yang anak muda inginkan? Ini tidak adil! _

Hal yang sama terjadi di klan Uchiha.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal!"

"Kamu bisa mengenalnya nanti," jawab Mikoto lembut.

"Dia anak yang cantik juga pasti menyukainya,"

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab ini lebih tegas.

"Sasuke!" Geram ayahnya.

"Keputusan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan! Ini sudah keputusan akhir! Sebaiknya kamu menerimanya!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Fugaku keluar.

"Dengarkan kata kemauan ayah dan untuk masa depan klan Uchiha," kata Mikoto lembut.

Lalu meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

Sasuke memukul mejanya dengan geram.

_Masa depanku ada ada seorangpun yang akan menentukan masa depan dan takdirku!_

Sore hari di kampung klan Haruno.

Hujan salju mulai turun menutupi sebagian besar atap rumah klan Haruno.

Sakura membawa ransel keluar dari kediamannya.

Dengan bantuan Ino, sang dayang, ia akhirnya berhasil keluar dari penjagaan ketat pengawal.

"Terimakasih, Ino," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik," ucap Sakura seraya memeluk sahabatnya.

"Nona Sakura…Jaga diri anda baik-baik," ucap Ino pelan juga.

"Semoga keputusan ini tidak membuat anda menyesal," kata Ino membalas memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang lalu melepas pelukannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kalau selama ini aku sudah merepotkanmu, Ino," kata Sakura lalu berjalan menjauhi kediamannya.

Sasuke menghangatkan dirinya ditungku perapian rumah barunya.

Atau bisa dibilang rumah pelariannya.

Sasuke berhasil kabur dan menjauhkan dirinya dari kampung klan Uchiha.

Setelah lama berjalan melintasi gunung, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah yang sederhana untuk ia tinggali satu atau dua bulan.

Tempat ini menurutnya sangat aman.

Selain desa ini sangat jauh dari kampung Uchiha, tempat ini juga jauh dari keramaian.

Perut Sasuke menjerit meminta pertanggung jawaban sang pemilik.

Sasuke berdiri lalu meninggalkan rumah barunya.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan,

Sakura tidak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana.

Hari semakin gelap dan udara jadi semakin dingin.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya kuat-kuat.

Setelah beberapa jam ia berjalan, ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lelah.

Rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapi kedua bola mata Sakura.

_Aku tidak boleh tertidur harus bisa menemukan sebuah desa, lalu menginap disana untuk beberapa hari._Tekadnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sebuah desa.

Dengan hati yang lega juga gembira, ia melangkah menuju salah satu rumah.

Belum sempat ia menggapai mulut pagar, tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai berputar-putar.

Lalu pandangannya pun menghitam dengan cepatnya.

Satu jam kemudian,

"Termakasih paman!" Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kedai ramen yang ada didekat rumah barunya.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit berjalan, akhinya ia bisa melihat atap rumahnya.

Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat.

Namun Sasuke merasa janggal.

Ia melihat gundukan putih didepan mulut pagarnya.

Ia mulai waspada.

Dihampirinya gundukan itu pelan.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke berjongkok untuk memastikan gundukan tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat wujud asli sang gundukan.

Seorang gadis jatuh pingsan didepan mulut pagarnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menggendong tubuh gadis itu menuju lalu membaringkan tubuh gadis itu ke ranjangnya.

Sasuke lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis itu.

"Dingin sekali!" Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Ia lalu membuka jaket gadis itu yang basah lalu menyelubungi tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut tebal yang ia bawa.

Sasuke lalu merebus air sampai ia rasa cukup hangat.

Lalu mencelupkan sebuah handuk kedalamnya.

Handuk itu lalu ia usapkan pada dahi, leher, tenguk, tangan dan kaki gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa menit ia membasuh tubuh gadis itu dengan handuk hangat, Sasuke bernapas lega.

Suhu tubuh gadis itu sebelumnya begitu dingin menjadi lebih hangat.

Sasuke memandang keadaan diluar jendela.

Cuaca begitu salju semakin deras.

_Kenapa gadis ini pingsan didepan rumah? _Pikirnya.

_Apakah dia orang suruhan dari Uchiha untuk membawaku pulang? Tapi kenapa dia seorang perempuan?_

Sasuke kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ia lalu memandang wajah gadis yang sekarang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir dia cantik mungkin gadis secantik ini adalah mata-mata._

Sasuke tesenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Sasuke, jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya yang tahu ia memang seorang mata-mata._

"Biarlah!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Aku akan menanyakannya besok,"

Pagi harinya,

Sakura terbangun.

Sakura engusap kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Sakura memandang sekeliling.

Ia merasa tempat ini terasa asing untuknya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak.

Ia merasa tidak menyewa sebuah rumah kemarin.

Ia masih ingat.

Ia berjalan begitu lama, lalu menemukan itu ia tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya.

_Jangan-jangan aku menerobos masuk rumah ini! _Pikir Sakura dongkol.

_Ya Tuhan!_

Sakura lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat kenop pintu bergerak.

Dan detik berikutnya, seorang lelaki berumur kira-kira 20 tahun muncul dari balik pintu.

Lelaki itu memandang Sakura lekat.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata pemuda itu datar.

Sakura mengamati pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam sedikit panjang.

Namun kelihatannya sangat lembut.

Matanya hitam tajam.

Tubuhnya proporsional.

Tinggi dan atletis.

Dan satu lagi daya tarik dari pemuda itu.

Dia (baca : ehm!) punya wajah yang cukup bisa dibilang tampan.

Sakura tersipu lalu tanpa disadari ia berdiri.

Namun entah kenapa keseimbangannya goyah akibat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Bersamaan dengan itu,

Sasuke tersentak melihat gadis itu terhuyung dihadapannya.

Dengan lengannya yang kokoh, ia menopang tubuh gadis itu.

Dilihatnya, gadis itu juga terkejut.

Dari jarak yang sedekat ini, Sasuke bisa melihat mata gadis itu dengan jelas.

Mata yang hijau seperti daun sakura yang kalah dengan bunganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa detik menikmati keterkejutan mata sang gadis.

Gadis itu mengangguk seraya memalingkan mukanya.

Lalu beranjak dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Makanan sudah aku kau mau aku akan mengantarkan makananmu kesini," kata Sasuke masih tetap datar.

Gadis itu yang sebelumnya menunduk, mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak aku saja yang berjalan kesana," kata Sakura tidak enak.

"Lagi pula aku mau mandi dulu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan badannya.

" tunggu diruang makan," katanya lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Setelah mandi Sakura merasa baikan.

Kepalanya sudah tidak lagi berdenyut seperti tadi.

Walaupun ia masih merasa kepalanya agak sedikit pusing.

Sakura keluar dari kamar itu lalu menuju ruang makan.

Ia melihat pemuda tadi duduk lalu menyuruhnya duduk.

Beberapa detik, Sakura terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_Jadi dari tadi ia menungguku? _Batinnya.

Ia lalu duduk dan menyantap apa yang dimakannya.

"Ini tidak terlalu harap kamu memakluminya," kata pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak.

Lalu tersenyum.

Dilain pihak,

Sasuke membiarkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya gadis itu selesai makan.

Ia melihat gadis itu membereskan semua piring yang ada dimeja makan termasuk piringnya.

"Biarkan aku yang mencuci piring," kata gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke lupa pada niat awalnya.

Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Sudah gila! _Rutuknya dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu,

Sakura mencuci piring untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Awalnya ia sempat bingung.

Karena ia sama sekali belum pernah mencuci piring.

Namun karena Sakura pernah memperhatikan Ino mencuci piring, ia jadi lebih mudah mengerjakannya.

_Ternyata mencuci piring itu tidak sesulit yang aku kira._

Sakura lalu merapikan piring pada rak piring disamping tempat cuci.

Ia lalu menuju ruang melihat pemuda itu masih duduk disana.

Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Lalu memandang kehadirannya.

Disudut yang berbeda,

Sasuke mengamati gadis yang duduk dihadapannya lekat.

Ia tidak melihat hal yang mencurigakan dari gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil tetap menatap gadis itu lekat.

"Sakura," kata gadis itu pendek.

"Apa kau adalah mata-mata keluargaku?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Gadis itu terenyak.

Ia menatap Sasuke bingung.

Lalu menggeleng.

"Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke melunak.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau menganggapku mata-mata?" Tanya gadis itu heran.

Lalu tertawa pelan.

"Lucu sekali!"

Sasuke tersipu melihat Sakura tertawa.

Namun ia lalu menepis sikapnya.

Ia lalu menghembuskan napas sedikit lega.

"Kenapa kau pingsan didepan rumahku?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

Lalu ia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya sebelum ia pingsan didepan rumah Sasuke.

"Begitulah!" Kata Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ehm…ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi aku yang berbicara dan aku belum tahu siapa namamu,"

" Sasuke," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke? Hanya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ehm..Ya!" Jawab Sasuke.

Ia tidak mau membongkar identitasnya pada Sakura.

"Kalau kau? Apa memang namamu Sakura saja?"

Berganti pada sudut yang berbeda,

Sakura terenyak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sejenak ia berpikir.

"Ya…Hanya Sakura," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memandangnya lekat membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Dimana rumahmu? Kalau dekat aku bisa mengantarmu," kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura terkejut mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak usah! Rumahku sangat jauh!" Kata Sakura panik.

"Lagi pula aku akan pergi dari sini sebentar setelah aku membereskan barang-barangku,"

Sasuke diam.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Apakah kau kabur dari rumah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm… itu.." Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku sebenarnya…"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," kata Sasuke melembut.

"Orang tuamu pasti khawatir dengan keadaanmu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura diam saja.

Namun ia juga berpikir.

Sekarang ia sudah bisa melarikan diri dari rumahnya berkat usahanya dan sedkit bantuan Ino.

Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan perjuangan Ino membantunya lolos.

Sakura berdehem.

"Aku tidak kabur dari hanya mengembara dengan tujuan tertentu,"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tujuan apa?"

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar mati kutu.

Ia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Ia tak suka berbohong.

"Ada urusan keluarga yang akhirnya tidak berujung pada kesepakatan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak," jawab Sakura jujur.

Sasuke sesaat terkejut.

Namun ia langsung tersenyum tipis.

_Ternyata gadis ini punya masalah yang sama denganku._Katanya dalam hati.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan segera pergi dari sini," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh tinggal disini lebih luar cuacanya kurang bagus,"

Sakura tersenyum senang lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

Pada sore harinya,

Sakura tak menyangka kalau Sasuke itu orangnya menyenangkan walaupun lebih banyak diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal disini sendirian?" Tanya Sakura.

Ia tidak melihat orang lain selain dia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Aku baru saja tinggal disini," ralatnya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Hidup sendiri disini bagaikan tempat pelarian yang sangat aman,"

Terlihat Sasuke terkejut.

Namun hanya sesaat.

Dia tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

Lalu tak lama kemudian sebersit ide hadir dikepala Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal disini berdua?"

Sakura terperangah mendengar kalimat singkat itu.

"Yaa…karna hidup sendiri tidaklah mudah," kata Sasuke berkilah.

"Kalau ada teman'kan jadi lebih enak," kata Sasuke.

Kalimatnya yang terakhir itu terdengar gugup.

Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Boleh!" Sahut Sakura sedikit lantang.

Ia juga berpikir ide ini bagus juga.

Sasuke terlihat senang.

"Yap! Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya!"

Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya.

Lalu dijabat dengan erat oleh Sakura.

"Mohon bantuannya juga!"

Keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"Nanti biaya sewanya dibagi dua,ya!" celoteh Sasuke.

Sakura melongo.

"Bercanda!" Sasuke menyeringai.

Dua minggu kemudian…

Sasuke tidak salah menjadikan Sakura sebagai teman satu rumahnya.

Selain Sakura itu sangat rajin, iajuga terbantu karna pakaiannya selalu dicuci dengan bersih oleh Sakura.

Selain itu Sakura juga memasak dan membersihkan rumah.

(Jasmine : Emangnya Sakura itu pembantu?)

Walaupun awalnya, Sasuke sering melihat Sakura memasak dengan membawa buku masakan.

Namun ternyata hasil dari masakannya itu tak seperti orang yang baru belajar masak.

Sakura juga 'teman hidup' yang sangat sempurna.

Selain cantik ia juga berwawasan luas.

Dia pandai berkata yang sering kali ia dengar dari para tetangga barunya.

Banyak tetangga barunya mengira kalau mereka adalah pasangan pengantin baru.

Namun kalau Sasuke ditanya tentang itu, ia menjawabnya hanya dengan tersenyum.

Dilain pihak,

Dua minggu ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Sakura.

Ia melakukan banyak hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan di rumahnya.

Memasak, mencuci, sampai menyapu halaman.

Walaupun awalmya tidak terbiasa, namun setelah itu terasa menyenangkan.

Sakura merasa kalau Sasuke itu orangnya sangat dewasa.

Walaupun sering kali ia sering kaget akibat ulah Sasuke.

Atau ia sering tertawa sampai menangis mendengar lelucon Sasuke.

Disamping wajah Sasuke itu tampan, tak disangka ia juga pandai membuat lelucon dan cerita yang aneh.

Tidak sesuai dengan perangainya yang dewasa.

Selama dua minggu ini, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain terhadap Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan lalu melanjutkan menyapu halaman.

Dilain tempat,

Sasuke hendak memasuki rumah ketika ia mendengar sesuatu.

Suara semak-semak yang saling tergesek dengan paksa.

Sasuke menajamkan tidak menoleh.

Hanya diam tidak bergerak.

Sasuke memantapkan hati lalu dengan cepat berbalik.

Dalam sekian detik ekor matanya hanya melihat beberapa sosok bayangan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengikuti mereka.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi antara Sasuke dan orang-orang yang mungkin suruhan klan Uchiha.

Akhirnya kejar-kejaran itu berakhir.

Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu akhirnya berhenti.

Menghadap Sasuke dan melepaskan cadar hitam mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat siapa orang dibalik cadar.

"Sikamaru! Naruto! Chiba!" kata Sasuke heran.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum.

"Hai," kata Naruto menyambut kalimat Sasuke.

"Oh ternyata di sini bocah Sasuke menyembunyikan diri? Aku kira dimana," ejek Naruto.

Ejekan itu tidak dihiraukan Sasuke.

Ia hanya meringis diikuti Naruto dan lainnya.

"Kalau tujuan kalian adalah untuk membawaku pulang, aku tegaskan kalau aku tidak mau pulang!" kata Sasuke dingin.

Suasana menjadi tegang.

Tak ada yang bicara.

Sikamaru menghela napas.

"Baiklah! Memang tujuan kita bertiga memang untuk membawamu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana," tahan Sikamaru.

"Dan kalau rencana itu dibatalkan akan berakibat buruk bagi kedua belah pihak," Sikamaru menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Bisa terjadi perang besar antara Uchiha dan Haruno,"

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Aku tak kita perang dengan Haruno sudah bisa dipastikan kalau kita.."

"Sasuke!" Bentak Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke diam menatap Naruto bengis.

"Kalau terjadi perang, berarti kita membuat penderitaan yang akan membuat Haruno terpuruk," kata Chiba mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tak membela Haruno ataupun bukanlah jalan yang baik,"

Naruto dan yang lain mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Chiba.

Sedangkan Sasuke diam sambil mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik," kata Sikamaru."Kami akan menunggumu,"

Kemudian Naruto dan lainnya pergi.

_Apakah akhirnya takdirku akan ditentukan begitu saja? _Sesal Sasuke dalam hati.

Disaat yang sama, Sakura duduk dengan tatapan selidik pada seorang gadis yang benar-benar sudah ia kenal.

Tak ada yang bicara.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Nona," kata Ino memecah keheningan.

"Aku mohon kembalilah menjadi terjadi hal yang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan klan Haruno,"

"Ino… Aku tidak akan pulang," kata Sakura pendek.

Ino terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Nona! Apa nona tidak berpikir sekarang klan Haruno sedang terancam?" kata Ino prihatin.

Kalimat itu langsung menusuk hati Sakura.

"Aku mohon nona, berkorbanlah untuk kali ini mohon," Sakura tidak menjawab.

Pikirannya sekarang kacau.

"Nona, tuan besar dan nyonya pasti sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama dan keputusan mereka pasti baik," bujuk Ino.

"Saya yakin janganlah bimbang dan ikutlah dengan saya kembali kedesa,"

Sakura diam sesaat.

Lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

Walaupun hanya berpikir sejenak, namun ia tahu jawaban yang terbaik.

"Baiklah… Aku akan pulang," kata Sakura sambil membulatkan niatnya.

Setelah itu,

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang merapikan seluruh barangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Aku ada urusan keluarga yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan," kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa kau akan kembali?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menahan sesak dihatinya.

Sakura menggeleng.

Lalu menatap Sasuke sedih.

"Ternyata kita harus berpisah secepat ini," kata Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi selama dua minggu ini aku senang,"

Sasuke merasa dadanya ditimpuk dengan palu godam.

Tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini.

"Aku juga merasa senang," kata Sasuke.

"Kau wanita yang pintar dan pastinya baik,"

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Lalu mengangkat ranselnya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini,"kata Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa,"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Lalu membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Setelah beberapa menit ia terdiam.

Berpikir apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

_Apakah ini yang namanya… cinta?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dilain pihak,

J_angan menangis… Jangan menangis._Kata Sakura dalam hati.

Ia sedang menahan pelupuknya untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairan putih yang akan membasahi mata dan pipinya.

Kedatangan Sakura disambut dengan hangat oleh Ino.

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan kampung terpencil itu.

Malam harinya, Sasuke berkemas-kemas.

Ia juga berpamitan dengan sang pemilik rumah sementara-nya itu.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tengah hutan.

Disana Naruto dan lainnya sudah menunggu.

"Ayo kita pergi," kata Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka berempat pergi.

Bersambung…

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah Sakura dan Sasuke?

Baca Last Chapter 4:

Thank you for reading…

Please review and give your comment…


End file.
